


Kumikoko's Short Works

by Kumikoko



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Asexuality, Cutting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Magic, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2600411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumikoko/pseuds/Kumikoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of short stories, longer then drabbles, but the concept is the same; brevity. </p><p>Story 1: Halloween. Vampires.</p><p>Story 2: Armin copes with pain the only way he knows how.  </p><p>Story 3: Derek. An unofficial Pain Is Just a Weakness side-story to Alva Domer's fic. </p><p>Story 4. Armin's resentment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Innocent Prey

**Author's Note:**

> Iwao is my character.  
> I do not own Attack on Titan nor it's characters.

Innocent Prey

Once a year, monsters could roam the Earth, without any human batting an eyelash at them;

Halloween.

People as a whole had long forgotten that demons existed, purely by them obliterating the belief of God. Whether demons had accomplished that, or humans had done it to themselves, was of high debate in the Underworld, but in the end, all that it meant was that the demons had won.

If people didn’t believe in them, people wouldn’t hunt them, and as a whole, humans would be easier prey for feasting on, or torturing.

This was also why, on Halloween, it was referred to as the Day of Gluttony, for demons, especially vampires, went on wide feasting sprees, filling past their stomach’s availability of space.

Weaving through the shadows, pursuing the metallic scent lingering in the air, was one shadow, nothing more than an illusion in the human's mind, but real it was as it darted alongside walls and over rooftops.

Blood...he would find it, and determine whether it was perfect for eating or if it was best left to the scavengers of the night.

There was much to be picky, and wary about, but considering he had neglected to feed within the last couple of days, he figured he'd try to not be so damn picky because the vampire gene was literally killing him. Almost anything would suffice for the moment so long as it wasn’t toxic. The best part of that thought though was he had plenty to choose from, considering tonight was Halloween, which meant most people were wandering the streets.

And yet, when he found the source of the metallic scent in the air, well, it belonged to a petite, lithe, boy, with shoulder length blonde hair that framed his round face and big, blue curious, doe eyes. 

Men normally didn’t appeal to him, for woman tended to taste sweeter, but the young teenager was brimming with unbridled innocence, and delicate steps 

Pausing on the rooftop, the shadow watched the teenager that had to have been no older then fifteen, flick a little tongue across his index finger. Normal human eyes wouldn’t have been able to see the droplet of blood on the tip of the tongue as it disappeared between the pink, shapely lips, but the purple, glinting, predatory eyes zeroed in on it.

Yes.

 _This_ was the victim he wanted. Needed. 

Scaling down the side of the building, the shadow swivled on to the sidewalk, before materializing into a humanoid form that stood at seven feet with a pale, lithe form. 

Pausing in his light steps, the boy’s eyes trailed up the figure’s form, dressed in all black, from the boots, to the leather pants, and the half top pulled taut over fishnet. Even the layered hair was black, as was the collar, and cuffs of the fishnet shirt.

Silently counting seven feet, the kid took a step back, noting the purple eyeliner on the top eyelid of the very pale man, that matched the long, purple nails and eyes. A gold earring was on the man’s right, pointed ear. He looked like an evil elf. 

In turn, the being was observing the young boy, dressed in tight, black jeans and a orange, long sleeved shirt, that curved downwards, to show off his shoulders, and collarbone.

“Frightened?” A deep, suave voice inquired, lifting his pale hand up elegantly to show the younger boy a black rose. The boy blinked with unimpressed confusion. “Oh? This isn’t your taste?” The man mused, the flower disappearing and being exchanged for a pink carnation.

“How can you do that?” The boy asked, curious to the magic trick, but not the flower itself.

“Magic,” The male’s grand tone held a tinge of sarcasm.

“Magic doesn’t exist,” the boy murmured with a doubtful expression as he folded his arms across his chest and leaned his hip out.

“Try me. What flower appeals to you?” The vampire asked, frowning a bit since he failed to impress the kid.

“A sunflower,” The boy replied, with no hesitation in his voice.

“Watch,” The young man held his hand out, and just above his hand, materialized a sunflower, in place of the carnation.

Something in those blue eyes gleamed, letting the other know that Sunflowers really did peek his interest.

“What’s your name, Sunflower?”

“Armin,” The boy introduced, hesitantly reaching out to grab the Sunflower. Bringing It close to his face, he inhaled the sweet scent. “Are you supposed to be a gothic vampire?” Armin asked, looking at the man with curiosity.

“Yes,” The vampire responded, than introduced himself, “You may call me Iwao.”

“Odd…” The boy mused, than remembered he had somewhere to be. “Ah, well, it was nice meeting you Iwao, I-“ Armin started, but paused as Iwao’s eyes gleamed with a captivating resonance.

“Armin, lets head into the allyway,” The male suggested as he set his hand on the small of Armin's back and gently nudged him towards the alley. And as if he had no will of his own, Armin dully stepped into the dark allyway and stood still, as if waiting for a new command, his eyes glossed over with a clear film. 

Stepping into the shadows with Armin, Iwao set his hands on the boy’s shoulders, feeling how the somewhat conscious body tensed underneath his smooth hands. Iwao would see those blue orbs, fighting hard for control.

Maybe Iwao had underestimated the boy. The boy was certainly a fighter, not wanting to completely give up his conscious mind. Still, it wouldn’t matter in a moment.

“When I leave your sight, you will forget about me, and what I did to you,” Iwao commamded as he stared into the blue lights of Armin’s eyes.

Leaning down, Iwao bared his fangs and sunk the sharp white teeth into one of Armin’s jugular veins. Eyes bulging, Armin gasped, and screamed as he began to thrash. 

Instead of a brick wall in his vision, all Armin could see was a terrifying blackness, and some of Iwao’s black hair. Armin tried pushing the vampire away from him, realizing that this was all too real. Feeling his heart pound against his ribcage like a wild animal trying to break free, Armin could only struggle and make pained noises.

Language was something he found himself incapable of, which was further startling. What Armin didn’t know was that the vampire’s saliva was full of dopamine, that was currently infiltrating his entire body to elicit sexual hunger within the kid.

_Please don’t kill me! I’m only fourteen!_

So, the kid was fourteen. Lucky for Armin, Iwao had no plans of killing him, and could read his mind. 

_Eren...Mikasa...help me please...I just want to return to my room..._

Greedily, but consciously so, Iwao drank the metallic liquid of the pure boy, feeling how he trembled underneath his hands. 

_I’m…becoming dizzy…_

Fear gripped Armin’s heart with that realization. His vision was blurring, and somehow, he felt…good? The sexual endorphins had spiked, making the boy swallow some of the fear, to be replaced with lust that was quickly forgotten as he closed his blue eyes, body going slack. 

Keeping the boy held up, Iwao continued to drink the delicious blood until he felt Armin’s pulse grow weak and his mind quiet. Once finished, Iwao lifted Armin up, into his arms, and using the shadows to travel to the home Armin’s sleeping mind had pictured, he placed the boy on the bed after licking the blood off his neck.

Surprisingly, the pale boy was in a childish room, filled with plushies, action figures and posters of superheroes galore.

Opening his eyes, Armin found himself in his room, daylight flooding into the room from the window. Sitting up, Armin set a hand on his forehead, having no memory of how he ended up in his own bed from last night.

 


	2. Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An AU where Armin seeks release.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be aware that there are mentions of /implied/ rape.
> 
> There is self-harm within the chapter.

**Release**

Shutting the door behind him, Armin slipped quietly onto his bed, where he was, in theory, safe. Eren and Mikasa were passed out already, and Grisha wouldn’t be home for an hour. It was rare to have peace like this, but damn it, Armin needed it, more than anyone knew.

No, that wasn’t right. That’s not what Armin needed, no, that was…only part of the truth.

Stepping over to the nightstand, Armin pulled the drawer open, lifted the false bottom out and reached inside, wrapping his slim fingers around the only comfort he knew. While Mikasa and Eren were a comfort in and of itself, they would never truly understand Armin, not like this blade did, and even so, Eren and Mikasa were only human. They couldn’t be around at Armin’s every beck and call, but this blade…this blade could be and had proven itself on numerous occasions. More than anything else, Armin just needed to hurt, to feel alive again.

He was so numb inside most days, and when the emotions did burst and take control, he just couldn’t cope with them. Armin could feel his emotions bubbling within him like a swarm of bees, desperate to escape the confines of their beehive. The only thing Armin could do was to let them out, and what better way to do so then by giving them an opening?

Pressing the cold blade to his skin, Armin felt tears roll on to his cheeks. It was so shameful, to be crying again. It was all he ever did, and while crying released some of the pent up emotions slowly eating at his insides, it just wasn’t enough. Armin needed a true release, and at the moment he didn’t care if everything went black afterwards.

Hell, that might be a relief in itself, except Armin was pretty sure that he was meant to suffer, and making everything go black would defeat that purpose. For some reason, the world hated Armin, and had since he was about ten.

The first signs of this was when his loving parents had been murdered. If that wasn’t a royal  _fuck you_ then he didn’t know what else was. Armin had loved his parents, just as they had loved him dearly, and trying to cope without them, and their special love was not in the realm of possibility for Armin. Living with his grandfather, there had been many nights where he had gone to bed still hungry after dinner, but that didn’t compare to the loss Armin felt when even his own grandfather died. The loss of love from family was much different than the love gained from friends. It couldn’t compare, and it couldn’t suffice.

Even before Armin had lost his parents, there had always been bullies, just as there were now, but he couldn’t go running to mommy’s arms anymore. If Armin said anything to Eren, only more violence would be created and the bullies wouldn’t stop anyways. There was no winning situation that steered from violence and pain. Armin couldn’t stand to be touched by anyone because of how often the other kids would hit him, or push him.

It had progressed to a point that even Eren could barely touch him. Eren still had problems about the fact that Armin wouldn’t let him touch him but Armin was scared…whether consciously or reflexively, Armin was unsure but he just didn’t want to be touched. Was that too much to ask for?

Couldn’t people leave him alone?

Did Principle Erwin, or Coach Reiner have to fuck him senseless on top of a desk? Did Jean have to shove him into lockers and call him a _fag_? Did the other children have to tell him that he was worthless? Didn’t they know that Armin knew  _all_ of this already?

Closing his blue eyes as he drove the blade into his skin, Armin thought about how much he hated his short stature, his thin legs, lithe body, big eyes…all of it, all of it Armin hated, right down to his own penis that according to the other boys, was not large enough to be desirable to pretty woman. Feeling the blood rise to the surface, Armin dragged the blade in a horizontal motion, knowing full well that vertical was too good for him.

No, this  _had_ to hurt. Armin relished in making the dull blade bite into his tender flesh. This was a release Armin needed. Lifting the blade up, Armin pressed it back down over a fresh wound from last night and nicked it open. Tears and blood splattered on to the blanket.

None of them knew what he did, except Eren and Mikasa, but they couldn’t stop it and they knew it. Here, they thought Armin was safe in his room when the truth was, was that the confines of the four walls was the most dangerous place Armin could be. One small nick on the exact vein and it could all be over. Armin knew this, and yet he continued cutting in a horizontal motion, because he was selfish.

Everyone seemed to want him gone. He was just a burden, after all. The right thing to do would be to end his petty life here, but he selfishly wanted to _learn_ and punish himself.

This was all his fault, wasn’t it? The way his butt looked in those pants…the way he was so…innocent, as some called him with hatred…it wasn’t like Armin could stop them, though, Reiner, and Erwin. They were fully grown men, and, even if they weren’t…if Armin truly didn’t want it, he could find a way to push them off of him, right? It was his fault, always his fault. The bullies punched him because /he/ was weird, or he was a pretty boy.

There was always something at the end of the day that made Armin know it was all his fault. Everything that had happened to him, he deserved it.

Looking at the bleeding cuts on his wrist, Armin thought them ugly. They would scar, like the others did, making his own body something to be ashamed of. When he looked at himself, he didn’t see his mother’s beautiful big blue eyes, nor his father’s pudgy nose. He saw…girly eyes, that made men hurt him.

But for now…Armin reveled in the stinging, burning pain that ignited through his entire arm. The crushing emotional pain was sliding out of the self-inflicted wounds, in a pleasing manner.

Leaning back against the pillows, Armin closed his eyes again and enjoyed the way he felt alive, the false euphoria that came with the pain of ripped open flesh. 

It wasn't even about coping. It was about...

Release.

 

 


	3. Derek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin wants to be alone, but Derek thinks its the perfect time to ask him what's wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This short fic is an alternate universe to AlvaDomer's Pain Is Just A Weakness fanfic. It is my rendition that didn't put the right feel to the story that Alva wanted, but I wanted to post it for myself so I didn't lose it so I can refer back to it later, how Derek acts.

**Derek**

Quietly, Armin slipped out of the sleeping courters, knowing very well that he could get in trouble for doing so, but being too emotionally distraught to care. How could Eren so blatantly remind him that people viewed him as a whore? Eren just didn’t know when to quit sometimes. Armin sighed as he walked through the dark, stone corridor, feeling the cold floor against his white socks. He knew that he would have to talk to Eren again, but right now, he didn’t feel like reconciling. Hell, even Mikasa technically owed him an apology, but…Armin knew that was a losing battle, that, Mikasa would always chose Eren over him, and as much as Eren cared about him, Eren had a funny way of showing it sometime.

It wasn’t often that Armin fought with Eren, but the nights he did, were damn lonely, just like this one, where all Armin wanted to do was to find a quiet spot and feel sorry for himself, without anyone watching or jeering at him. If memory served correct, there was a room not far from the barracks that Armin could slide into for awhile and just…think. Yeah, think. That’s what Armin would call it.

Just as he found the door he was looking for, a pair of footsteps not his own made him jump. _Erwin_ was Armin’s first frantic thought as he spun around, with his heart drumming against his ribcage. “Derek!” Armin exclaimed in a hush, agitated tone as he recognized the male that had been trailing behind him. The dark hair, copper skin, and green eyes were all reminiscent to Eren, which were all features that had originally drawn Armin to Derek, back when they were trainee’s in the 104th division, as a friend. They never spoke much, let alone did they ever really see each other, despite rooming in the same barracks, but Derek had, from time to time, made the military a little easier to cope with. “Hey, Armin. I didn’t mean to scare you. I just wanted to know if you’re okay because----“ Derek started, but Armin’s incredulous look stopped him. “Do I _look_ okay?” Armin’s spat, harsher then he had intended to be. “No, but----“ Derek tried again, and again Armin rose his voice over his. “I’m not okay and I just want to be alone,” Armin barked, as if trying to chase the other male away.

Rubbing at the back of his neck, Derek’s posture changed to one of nervousness. “See…you say that, but…I don’t really think that’s true,” Derek spoke as if walking on egg shells, and was trying not to break them. Stunned by Derek’s keen observation, Armin leaned against the door. He kept forgetting the other boy could see right through him and had from the start. “Look…I won’t pry into your business…but I’ve noticed you’re really stiff lately. Will you let me fix that?” Derek asked, just wanting to help. “I…” Armin started, but closed his mouth again. There had actually been quite a few times, after harsh training, that Derek had worked kinks out of Armin’s shoulders, and for that, Armin had been grateful. Now, however, Armin wasn’t sure if he wanted to be touched at all. “For old times sake? I do want to help.” Derek tried. Armin looked off to the side, anywhere but at those damn, concerned eyes. “I…I really don’t want to be touched.” Armin finally choked out. “You look so alone and scared though.” Derek pointed out, able to read Armin rather easily.

Never had Armin been so unnerved by Derek’s insight as he was right now, when all he was trying to do was to hide from people. Nervously, Armin started to pull on his sleeve, feeling pressure from the other male to give in. “I…I’m going to bed.” Armin retreated with haste. “I hear what the other boys say about you,” Derek’s words made Armin freeze. “I don’t believe them, though. I know you’re not a whore, and if you need a friend, I’m here for you.” Derek stated. Armin clenched his hands into fists and let his bangs cover his eyes he squeezed shut as tears started to trickle down his pale cheeks. Why was Derek bothering with him? It was too late for him. Soon, thanks to Eren, Reiner would kill him, if Erwin didn’t get to it first.

Wordlessly, Armin walked away, from the comforting presence of a possible true friend.


	4. Armin's Resentment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's something wrong with Armin, and Eren intends to find out what happened to his little friend, when they were separated in this Hellish world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be an upcoming preview of another AU AlvaDomer has in her mind. When she was telling me about the story, inspiration smacked me in the face with a large fish so I had no choice but to write this and I am quite proud of this if I do say so myself. I really do hope you people enjoy this. 
> 
> For now, this is just a drabble, and may be a scene she cuts out entirely if she writes what she wants to write. Hell, she may only use bits and pieces or she may use the whole thing. I don't know, and maybe she won't write the AU at all. I sort of hope she at least writes out the reason why I wrote this little bit but that's me just being a pervert, haha. 
> 
> So, I know neither of us are providing you fans with what you actually want and I do apologize, and I am sure she does too but we are still slaves to inspiration on most days. If the inspiration isn't there, we don't generally write, and, as one revered author said, "If inspiration isn't there, don't do it." Now he also said, "Don't write for fame or money," but, well, is it so terrible I want both? :/ 
> 
> Well, if it is horrible, I may never progress beyond fanfictions, that I'm not even popular in in any sense of the word. Oh well. I just...I like this piece though. It was written with inspiration. <3

**Armin's Resentment**

“Hey, Armin? What’s wrong?” Eren asked softly as he sat down next to Armin, and set a hand on his shoulder. “Nothing,” Armin glanced to the grass to avoid eye-contact with his best friend. “Really? Because ever since we were re-united, you’ve been…quieter. You don’t talk to me a lot anymore either, and when I try to get you involved in strategizing, you just respond in a monotone voice. It’s…as if you’re just going through the motions, like a robot…and I have to say, I really am concerned about you. Hell, man, I _miss_ you! Please, talk to me.” Eren pleaded, hating how his voice was breaking. He had swore to himself that he would remain calm, that, he wouldn’t cry.

Ever since they had re-united, Armin had been distant and wouldn’t speak of what happened to him in those hours, even though it was damn obvious to everyone that _something_ had happened to him. At night, Armin would toss and turn and scream, “ _no_ ,” “ _stop_ ”, and “ _Help_ ,” until he either woke himself up with a start, or someone else shook him to consciousness. Armin would break down crying, and it was damn heart breaking, especially for Eren who didn’t know how to help him. They had shared everything with each other, so why had Armin stopped? It tore Eren up inside, Armin’s loud silence. “Armin, please.” Eren tried again, and felt Armin tense underneath his hand. Eren tried to meet Armin’s gaze, but those blonde bangs effectively hid those blue hues he had known so well. “Armin, we grew up together. We told each other _everything_ , I even know very well what you look like _naked_ —“ Armin flinched upon hearing the emphasized word—“for crying out loud. We shared our dreams, and I promised to protect you—“ Armin smacked Eren’s hand away and turned to face him with tears in the corners of his own eyes. “But you didn’t!” Armin yelled right back, with pent up frustration. “You didn’t protect me when it mattered most!” Armin stood up and wrapped his arms around his body. “You were always there for me, Eren. Always. I know that. _But_ …what they did to me…I would have taken every single beating I had coming, if you could have just prevented _that_ instead…” Tears of betrayal fell to the ground like raindrops, as Armin let his true feelings show to a stunned Eren.

“What…what did they do to you?” Eren asked with horror, having never seen such a look from Armin. The accusation, the betrayal…they made Eren’s heart clench with unfathomable amounts of guilt. “If it wasn’t for Levi, I would be dead, Eren! Dead!” Armin waved his arm for emphasis. “I didn’t see you burst through that window, and decapitate the dicks off of the men that _hurt_ me!” Eren’s Jade green eyes widened as he realized what Armin wasn’t willing to say outloud. Everything suddenly made sense, from the way Armin refused to be touched most days, to the way he shied away from men they would meet. Armin didn’t feel the normal terror they all felt when meeting a new person, he felt the fear that a victim had, after a stranger had their way with them. “Levi was there for me, not _you_!” Armin knew he might be acting in an irrational manner, but he couldn’t help it.

A part of him did blame Eren, and he knew it was wrong but he couldn’t help it. Eren had said he would always protect him but he hadn’t. Eren sure as hell didn’t save him, which only added to the negative feelings Armin was experiencing towards his friend. Armin also blamed himself for being weak, and that was the part he was struggling with the most. “Armin, I…” Eren tried to reach for his friend, but Armin jerked away, his expression refusing to soften, even when tears trailed down Eren’s tan cheeks. “Don’t, Eren, just don’t.” Armin rubbed at his cheeks, but the water continued to flow. “What…what do you want me to do?” Eren asked, desperate to help Armin and atone for how he wasn’t there for the little, sweet blonde. “Stop looking at me like that!” Armin demanded. It took Eren a moment to realize that through Armin’s anger, his question had been answered. “Levi does it too. I can’t take it from you to,” Armin continued, just as haughtily and desperate as before.

“Wait, how does Levi look at you?” Eren inquired as his eyes hardened. If Levi was making Armin feel worse than he already did, Eren was about to go and kick his ass. Armin shook his head with dismay. “Armin! You better tell me!” Eren exclaimed as he grabbed Armin’s shoulders. “Ow! Eren, that hurts!” Armin squealed and tried to pull away from Eren, but the older boy didn’t let go. “Armin, if he’s hitting you—“ Eren started, but Armin shook his head again. “No, no! Its…its not like that at all!” Armin insisted, and clarified. “It’s just that any time Levi looks at me, he goes right through me, to Erwin. That’s all I am to him, is Erwin…” Armin hung his head down to hide his morose eyes, as his shoulders started to tremble. “I’m not good enough for Levi on my own and I know that…” Armin grabbed Eren’s upper arms as he started to cry. “Levi…Levi just wants Erwin…and I’m not Erwin…but I like Levi…so I try to be Erwin…and I get so confused sometimes…” Armin confessed his heart’s troubles, and as Eren wrapped him up in his arms, he couldn’t remember why he had stopped talking to Eren. Eren was his friend. “What an asshole…” Eren muttered and began to stroke some of Armin’s blonde strands. “No, its not him, Eren…its me…I allow it to happen…I want it to happen…it’s the only way he talks to me…or holds me, is when he’s seeing Erwin, and I want that…it just hurts sometimes that he isn’t into me as I am…” Armin admitted and buried his face into the crook of Eren’s neck. “But then I know I wouldn’t like myself because I’m so weak so how could he?” Armin’s sobs became louder as he poured his heart out to Eren, who for once in his life, shut up and just listened.


	5. Dry Drowning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren wonders why Armin missed his birthday party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually a small snippet from a story that I don't think will be written. ):
> 
> I edited it a bit to make sure it was my writing, though not originally my idea. A couple of the details came from another source.

**Dry Drowning**

Why hadn’t Armin shown up last night? Armin knew what that German restaurant meant to Eren. The whole skit when it was being created was that it was authentic German food, served by a family of Germans. How could Armin not be there? They had planned extensively for this. Sure, Armin wasn’t a fan of German food, but…surely he would have been there? To support Eren? 

From what Eren remembered, Armin had insisted nonstop that he would be there, so why wasn’t he!? This was their thing. The one day out of the whole year that Eren…that Eren expected Armin to…to what? Be there? Give him a gift? _Something_! Eren had never missed one of Armin’s birthdays since meeting him. Eren had always made sure, no matter what, that he would be there for his little friend, especially because Armin would have been alone if not for him.

In school, no matter what school year it was, Armin read too much for the other children to want to play with him. They were busy draining their intelligence away on cellphones, while Armin was gaining intelligence through a book. This was just the way it was, and it was okay, because they had each other. Hell, Armin was eighty seven percent of Eren’s impulse control! How could he not be there!

"DAMN IT! I _knew_ he would spend time with him!" Eren yelled as he banged his fists on the table.

Setting a hand on Eren’s shoulder, Mikasa rubbed it gently. Eren hung his head and let the hot tears trickle down his copper skin. What could have been important enough for Armin to not be there? He just couldn’t understand. If he was with Erwin again, Eren was done. Mikasa was well aware of the idea, and while she didn’t entirely approve, she knew there was no other option at this point. Armin missing Eren’s birthday at a crucial time in their friendship spoke volumes about how Armin would rather spend time with Erwin then Eren.

“He could spend _any other_ day with him. Any other day.” Eren grumbled through gritted teeth. “I know.” Was all Mikasa said as she rubbed his back. They had both tried, more times than they could count, to convince Armin to at least be their friend. What kind of friend didn’t show up for such a big event? Hell, Armin didn’t even cancel. After Mikasa had received the _busy_ text from Armin, there was no other response.

It was clear to both of them who Armin had chosen. After all of these years of protecting Armin, holding Armin, laughing with him…he throws everything right back into their faces, and why? Just to go get fucked by some guy more than half his age? They couldn’t, they wouldn’t understand it. Had Armin really become so materialistic? Was he even asexual? Had he really just not known what he had wanted?

“Gute Zum Geburtstag!” Armin’s voice broke through the thick fog of despair, with his cheery presence. Eren’s nails dug into the palms of his hands. How could Armin even _think_ of trying to pretend like today was yesterday? “Don’t bother,” Eren said coldly, refusing to look up, even when Armin slid a plate of Lebkuchen cookies in front of him. “There’s no almonds, Eren,” Armin promised, moving right over the cold words.

There’s no almonds? That’s what Armin had to say? What? As if the almond less cookies made up for everything? “I know they’re your favorite,” Armin replied, standing awkwardly. Favorite? _Funny, I thought you didn’t remember anything about me_ , Eren thought bitterly, but only replied, “I said, don’t bother.” Eren stood up but Mikasa grabbed his arm sleeve. “Eren, why are you so upset? I have the cookies right here,” Armin gestured to them, clearly not understanding what they understood without words.

“Why did you not come to the restaurant last night?” Eren asked, knowing Mikasa wanted him to at least hear what Armin had to say. Eren just knew it better be a damn good excuse. “Oh, that,” Armin shifted uncomfortably, stalling for time. “It just, uhm, well, Erwin really wanted my company last night and—“ Eren didn’t wait to hear what Armin hadn’t said, for no words were needed to understand that Armin had chosen Erwin over him on his birthday no less.

This was the last straw. Eren felt his heart break. How could Armin choose a teacher over him? There was only so much a person could do to protect the other and Eren was done being played for a fool.

“H-hey, wait, Eren! Where are you going? Your cookies—“ Armin tried to chase after Eren but Mikasa grabbed his arm and shook her head. Armin pulled out of her grip and watched Eren go, with rheumy eyes. Mikasa wouldn’t tell him anything more than Eren chose to, so he knew not to try. “Can you tell him I’m sorry?” Armin finally asked her, as she stood up.

“No.” Mikasa’s tone was just as cold, which was startling to Armin.

Both of his friends were mad at him? But why? Armin had tried to be there. Didn’t that count for something? Erwin just wanted his company last night. It was just _one_ day. What was the big deal? Plus, Armin couldn’t drive, and Erwin wouldn’t drive him down to the restaurant. How did they expect him to be there?

It wasn’t his fault.


End file.
